Turbo Lover
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Reno and Cloud celebrate their one-year dating anniversary by taking a ride on Fenrir.  PWP, one shot, inspired by the song "Turbo Lover" by Judas Priest.  Yaoi


**One shot, PWP, inspired by Judas Priest's Turbo Lover. And a dream I had about Cloud wearing assless leather chaps. Oh my. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does, this is written for fun. Yadda yadda.**

_

* * *

_

__

_You won't hear me, But you'll feel me  
Without warning, something's dawning, listen.  
Then within your senses,  
You'll know you're defenceless  
How your heart beats, when you run for cover  
You can't retreat I spy like no other._

Then we race together. We can ride forever  
Wrapped in horsepower, driving into fury  
Changing gear I pull you tighter to me

I'm your turbo lover  
Tell me there's no other  
I'm your turbo lover  
Better run for cover

We hold each other closer, as we shift to overdrive  
And everything goes rushing by, with every nerve alive  
We move so fast it seems as though we've taken to the sky  
Love machines in harmony, we hear the engines cry.

I'm your turbo lover  
Tell me there's no other  
I'm your turbo lover  
Better run for cover

On and on we're charging to the place so many seek  
In perfect synchronicity of which so many speak  
We feel so close to heaven in this roaring heavy load  
And then in sheer abandonment, we shatter and explode.

I'm your turbo lover  
Tell me there's no other  
I'm your turbo lover  
Better run for cover

I'm your turbo lover  
Tell me there's no other  
I'm your turbo lover  
Better run for cover

**Turbo Lover, Judas Priest**

* * *

A lazy Sunday afternoon, just in between summer and fall…days like today were made for hopping on the back of Fenrir, and just letting the road lead the way, Reno thought. He was relaxing on the couch, wondering just where in the hell Fenrir was – not to mention, its owner. Cloud had run out to do a few errands, and Reno was growing a bit restless, awaiting his return. It was nice outside, and Reno just wanted to do something, go somewhere…anywhere, as long as it was with Cloud.

Reno was just about to look for his cell phone, to call Cloud and ask him just when the hell he'd be back, when he heard Fenrir approach. _Finally_, Reno thought grumpily. "Where've you been, babe?" he inquired, as Cloud entered their apartment, laden with shopping bags. He set them down on the coffee table, and, grinning, strode over to Reno, wrapping his arms around him as he hungrily kissed him. "Mmm," Cloud murmured. "Okay. So, I went shopping..."

"Obviously," Reno interrupted, chuckling, as he eyed the bundle of shopping bags. "So, what did you get me?"

"Well," Cloud said, grinning as he began rifling through the bags, "I got us _both_ a few things. Okay, this bag is for you…" He handed Reno the handle-bag that was slightly larger. It was heavy, Reno noted as he took it from Cloud. He then noted the name on the side of the bag, and the unmistakable scent of leather as he opened it. Reno's ice blue eyes widened as he saw what it was.

"Oh, _wow_, Cloud," he said softly, as he took the item out of the bag. "This is…I've been wanting one like this for so long. You remembered." It was a black leather motorcycle jacket, with silvery studded epaulets, and buckles and zippers along the front. Reno felt his eyes suddenly water, and blinked. "Thank you, babe," he said quietly, as he gave Cloud a quick kiss.

Cloud beamed happily, seeing how thrilled Reno was with the gift. "There's something else in there, too," he said. "Look in the bottom of the bag."

Silently raising an eyebrow, Reno gave Cloud a grateful smile, and reached his hand back into the bag. It was another leather item, from the feel of it. He fished it out, and held it up for inspection. "Leather pants _too_, yo?" he crowed, grinning. "Thank you, Cloud…it's just…too much, though!"

"Happy anniversary, Reno," Cloud said quietly, smiling. "I wanted…to get you something. Well, I got _me_ something too…but I think you'll like it. I couldn't resist."

"But I didn't get you anything!" Reno protested. It had been a whole year since Reno finally worked up the nerve to ask Cloud Strife on a date; and much to his pleasant surprise, Cloud had said yes. After many months of pursuit in which Cloud had politely refused Reno, on that fateful day one year prior, Cloud finally gave in to Reno's advances. The two had been inseparable ever since.

"You took us out to eat, Reno!" Cloud argued. "That dinner cost more than what I spent today, honestly. Not that it matters about what it cost." The night before, Reno had surprised Cloud with dinner to celebrate their one year together, at their favorite sushi restaurant. They'd had the chef's tasting menu, called _omakase_, and Reno had splurged for the special occasion, ordering wine pairings to go along with their meal. It was the best meal either one of them had ever had, and, as their server had been very generous in pouring the wine and sake, the two had stumbled out of there several hours later, a little bit drunk, but very sated and happy.

It didn't matter to Cloud – or Reno, for that matter – who spent what on whom. Either one of them would have been happy with a greasy clam roll and cheap beer for their anniversary dinner; it was the time spent together that mattered the most.

Reno was happily reflecting on all of this, when Cloud interrupted his reverie. "So, I thought we could put on our new stuff and…take Fenrir out for a ride," Cloud was saying.

"Yeah!" Reno agreed enthusiastically. "Actually, I was getting impatient waiting for you to get back…it's a perfect day for a ride. And now I have a jacket that is almost as badass as that bike." He laughed, as he shrugged the jacket on, pulling his ponytail up from underneath the collar. "How do I look?" he asked, gripping the lapels in his hands, as he cocked his head to the side, grinning cheekily.

The question hit Cloud in the groin like a brickbat. He licked his lips as his brain tried to form words to reply. "Um…you look good, Reno. Really, really good. You need to wear the pants, though, too."

"Oh yeah, I plan on it, yo," Reno replied. He cocked an eyebrow at Cloud. "What's in your bag, Cloud? Let me see," he insisted, trying to peer inside.

Quickly snatching the shopping bag out of Reno's grasp, Cloud smirked, and gave Reno a single nod. "Hmm," he murmured. "It's…a surprise. Guess you'll have to wait while I change!" He turned and dashed upstairs, heading toward the bedroom to change, scarcely before Reno realized what was going on.

"What the—" Reno muttered, standing there and feeling a bit clueless. _Aha_, he thought, grinning wolfishly. _If Cloud didn't want me to see what he bought for himself…well, hopefully it's something naughty._

Reno entered the small downstairs half-bathroom, and changed out of his jeans into the leather pants, grunting a bit as he hitched them over his lean hips_. These are certainly…snug_, he thought, grinning, as he put them on, and zipped them up. He exited the bathroom and shut off the light – just as Cloud was coming back down the stairs. Cloud was grinning cheekily at Reno, as Reno just…stared at him, with his jaw hanging open.

"Do you like them?" Cloud asked, turning around so that Reno could see his outfit from all angles. Reno swallowed hard. "Um…yeah," he stammered. "I…do like them. A lot." Cloud was clad in a mesh tank top, a leather motorcycle jacket similar to Reno's - and his pants were a pair of rather snug, assless leather chaps. "Holy shit, Cloud," Reno murmured breathlessly, as he advanced toward his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's muscular shoulders and back, Reno pulled him in tightly for a kiss, grinding into him slightly as he did so.

"Pervert," Cloud whispered huskily, returning the kiss. "You look great in that jacket, Reno…and those pants. Gods." He stood back so he could get a better look at Reno, tightly packed in those leather pants. His lean legs looked as if they were encased in a second skin, and there was literally nothing left to the imagination. _I guessed right with the size, apparently_, Cloud thought with a grin.

"Thanks, baby. But, you know you _love_ it when I'm a pervert," Reno teased. "You come down the stairs dressed like that, Cloud…and….just, damn. Look at you." Reno's hand wandered around to Cloud's backside and exposed cheeks, as he copped a feel.

"We should…get going," Cloud murmured, moaning slightly at Reno's touch. "If we want to ride, that is. Maybe we can hit that quiet little pub, out in Kalm?"

"Oh, we'll _ride_, all right," Reno replied, leering. Rolling his eyes at Reno, Cloud grabbed his key ring off of the counter, as they headed out the door. Pausing in the doorway, Reno hauled off and smacked Cloud on the ass. "Hey!" Cloud protested, turning around quickly and glaring at Reno. "The hell was that for?" he demanded, grinning faintly.

"Because, yo," Reno replied, smirking. "Your ass is just hanging all out there, tempting me to touch it. I _had_ to do it."

"Oh," Cloud replied mockingly, rolling his eyes as they reached the motorcycle parked out front. "You had to, huh."

"I did," Reno insisted, as he mounted Fenrir, seating himself in his usual spot behind Cloud. "You're always shaking that thing anyway, and now it's all _exposed_ in those pants – what do you expect me to do, Cloud?" Reno complained jokingly.

"Well," Cloud remarked, as he inserted the key into the ignition and gave Reno a backwards glance, "expecting you to keep your hands to yourself is just…unrealistic. I guess I should know that by now." He chuckled and let out the throttle, slowly accelerating the motorcycle as they set out toward Kalm.

It was inevitable, Reno felt… and even more so today. Whenever Reno rode bitch behind Cloud on Fenrir – which was more often than not, since Cloud was usually the one doing the driving – having Cloud's well-muscled ass in between the Turk's thighs, along with the fact that Fenrir's engine gave off a hell of a vibration drove Reno to absolute distraction_. I'll probably pop a stiffy after five minutes out_, he thought. It didn't help matters that Cloud's ass was exposed; Reno kept glancing down between his legs, almost mesmerized by the creamy mounds of flesh straddling the seat of Fenrir_. I'm going to come in these fucking pants if we don't pull over_, Reno fretted, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud's torso. _Hell of a way to break them in._

Suddenly, Reno noticed that they were slowing, and pulling over to a bank of trees that led into a small forest. Cloud came to a complete stop, then cut the engine, and released the kickstand down. Reno put a hand out to grab Cloud's shoulder, and get his attention.

"Something wrong, babe?" Reno inquired, feeling a tiny bit concerned. A spiked blond head turned around slowly to regard Reno through a pair of obsidian riding goggles.

"Nothing's wrong," Cloud murmured, turning completely around to face Reno on the bike. He straddled Reno, wrapping his legs around Reno's back. "Nothing…at all," he continued, smirking. "I just pulled over, because I noticed there's a raging _boner_ poking into my ass."

"Oh," Reno replied, grinning sheepishly. He slid his hands up the inside of Cloud's jackets, feeling the well-defined muscles in his back through the thin mesh tank, as he pressed into him. "Yeah, well. Here's the thing," Reno continued, kissing Cloud teasingly. "I've got your ass in between my damned legs the _entire_ ride, and I can't touch you, because you're driving - it's like fucking _torture_, yo."

"We're stopped now," Cloud observed dryly, tonguing Reno's lips. The Turk groaned, and responded in kind_. Oh Gaia_, he thought, moaning. _We're never going to make it to Kalm. _He leaned into Cloud's hungry kiss, his hand wandering back down to Cloud's exposed ass. "Hmm…these pants, yo," Reno murmured, as he mulled over something. "Turn around, Cloud," he ordered. "Sit back in front of me."

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied mockingly, as he got off the bike, then turned himself around, sitting with his back to Reno. "I can only imagine what's going through that little brain of yours," he commented, laughing.

"_Little_ brain ,Cloud?" Reno retorted. "What the fuck, yo? I think I should be insulted," he murmured, as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's torso, and ran his tongue up the back of his neck.

"I—I didn't mean it like that, Reno," Cloud moaned, leaning back into Reno's tight embrace. "I just meant—oh, fuck it, it's just a figure of speech. Gaia! What is your hand _doing_, Reno?" he demanded, gasping.

"It's doing _something_," Reno whispered teasingly. His hand was now wandering in between Cloud's cheeks, his finger teasing the entrance. Reno's breath was now coming in short gasps; his pants were starting to feel terribly constricting, the harder he got. Hoisting a leg over the bike, Reno quickly stood up, and undid his pants, literally peeling them off of his body, skin tight as they were. He eased himself back onto the bike, his cock throbbing painfully now, as the head of it teased in between Cloud's cheeks.

"Reno," Cloud moaned, as he leaned back against the sudden intrusion. "Don't...tease, what...what are you doing, Reno?" Cloud demanded breathlessly, as he felt Reno shifting and wiggling behind him.

"Lube," Reno said hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat. "Looking...for lube." He'd never felt quite _this _worked up before; after all, it certainly wasn't the first time he and Cloud had sex on the back of Fenrir.

But, it was the first time Reno would be having sex while Cloud was wearing _assless chaps_. "Oh sweet Shiva," Reno muttered, as he finally located the container, fumbling with the cap.

"Looking for lube...in all the wrong places?" Cloud inquired innocently, giggling.

"Shut _up_, Cloud," Reno retorted, laughing. "Think you're funny, don't ya?" Reno whispered, as he positioned himself closer, and eased his length into Cloud, gripping his slim hips brusquely as he began thrusting. Cloud clenched his jaw, and grasped the handlebars of the bike so tightly he thought his knuckles might pop. Reno threw his head back and let loose a guttural growl; he felt as if he was melting into his lover, as he began to approach his orgasm. Cloud bucked back against him, and took his hands off the handlebars momentarily, as he began stroking himself furiously. "Shit, Reno," he moaned, as he felt himself tense, then release. The two let out a simultaneous groan, as Reno thrust into Cloud a final time.

Slowly withdrawing, Reno hugged Cloud tightly around the torso, and whispered, "Happy anniversary, baby." Smiling, Cloud swung a leg over as he slowly turned around in his seat to face Reno. "Happy anniversary, Reno," he murmured, kissing Reno tenderly.

"By the way," Reno added, grinning cheekily, "I fucking _love _your pants."

* * *

**Nothing like mindless, plotless smut for Valentine's Day! 3**


End file.
